


Have a merry acorn Christmas

by remvsg



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Acorn Feels, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, it's just riddddiculusly fluff, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remvsg/pseuds/remvsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cannot draw, but I doodle with all my heart.</p><p>I made this with ink and color pencils (and right now Ihave my hands dirty as hell)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a merry acorn Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [griffonskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffonskies/gifts).



 

 

I have made a second version of this, with white background.

you can find it here: [X](http://s29.postimg.org/ncxkhthef/bagginshield_bianco.png)

 


End file.
